She Will Be Loved
by Chillyninja
Summary: In this thrilling Catorade story based on the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, the girls question their relationships and sexuality and learn to love each other in ways they will never forget. Mainly Catorade, Cori, Jori, and Cade, with hints of Bori, Bade, and Bat. Rated T for femmeslash.
1. Prolouge

***Prolouge***

Nobody would hurt someone as innocent, small, naive as Cat. Nobody would dare lay a hand on someone as terrifying, scary, monstrous as Jade. Nobody would insult someone as kind, compassionate, forgiving as Tori. They made the perfect trio, though it was one full of hate and confused feelings, misunderstandings, and wounds.

There was the spoken. There were hugs, often free (compliments of Cat Valentine), sometimes forced (commanded by Tori for payment of a deed). There was the "I love Cat," there was the "I don't know if Jade and I are friends".

That was the spoken.

The unspoken was lying underneath the comforter at night, wondering, "Do I consider Tori a friend?" The unspoken was seeing Cat in the hallway and brushing up against her, just to feel the warmth of her skin.

That was the unspoken, the unrevealed. The unspoken had no outlet; it was shut up inside each girl, left to wither and age inside their heads, left to nip and bite at them.

Jade had dark hair, rich like the night. It ran down her shoulders, delicatley dyed in locks of turquoise, purple, green, and pink. Her eyes were dark, her skin pale, and her clothing lacy and revealing.

Cat had pink hair, natural-looking if pink was a natural color. It was dyed, however, for many reasons, mostly because of her love for red-velvet cupcakes. Her eyes were bright, her skin tan, and her clothing pink and bouncy.

Tori had brown hair, soft and welcoming. It bounced as she walked, and if hair could smile Tori's would be smiling. Her eyes were kind, her skin a creamy half-latino, and her clothing average and feminine.

They were friends.

But were they more?


	2. Look For the Girl With The Broken Smile

***Chapter 1: Look For the Girl With The Broken Smile* **

I pull open the door to Hollywood Arts only after taking a deep breath. I feel that I not only need it, but deserve it. I know who is waiting for me: my ditzy, bubbly friend Cat and my Goth, intensely terrifying friend (friend?) Jade. Beck will be with Jade, and Cat will either be giving out free hugs or sulking in the corner.

I'm right.

Cat bounces up to me, smiling, and before I can even say a word her arms are around me in a warm, heartfelt hug. "Hi Tori," she whispers into my ear before she pulls away.

"Hi, Cat," I greet her back. She's beautiful, nobody can deny that. Her eyes sparkle with naieveness and wonder. Everyone in the world could learn a life lesson just by talking to Cat.

"Vega," a deep voice spits, and I know it's Jade. I turn to her, my eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Jade?" I ask, my tone edgy. I'm not always happy with her harshness and her biting words.

"I need your help for an assignment," she commands, fists clenched. "And you, Cat. I'm supposed to record a song sung by three people, I don't even..." she fades off, swiping her hand around in the air as if to motion about something.

"Maybe if you ask me nicely," I tell her. "Can you ask me nicley?"

"Cat," Jade says defiantly, whirling away from me. "You'll help, right?" Cat shakes her sweet little head slightly from side to side timidly, entertwining her fingers with mine.

"CAT!" Jade yells, and heads turn our way. Cat whimpers and steps behind me, like a young child stepping behind their mother.

"'Mm sorry," she whispers hurridly. "I don't wanna."

"CAT!" Jade yells again, and I can see Cat's jaw twitch as if she's about to cry, but she doesn't. I dislike Jade's cruel methods; I feel that they're uneccessary.

"If I did it, would you?" I ask Cat, and she gives a slight nod, looking up at me with sad, pleading eyes.

Jade raises her eyebrows and shoves a hand towards Cat. "SeeEE?" she asks in that annoying way that she does. "Come on, Vega."

I roll my eyes, but I feel obliged to give in. "When should we come over?"

Cat squeaks in happiness.

"I'll come to your house," Jade says hurridly. My fists clench from hatred. "Make dinner. I'll pick you up, Cat, and we'll go to Tori's house at seven thirty."

She then whirls away, saying nothing else on the matter, and she grabs Cat's arm as she leaves, dragging the redhead away with her.

* * *

Everything is ready. Dinner is set out; it's pizza and salad. I bought some soda for Jade and some placebo-soda for Cat (there's no way I'm letting her get as hyper as she does).

The clock hits seven thirty and the second it does, Jade throws open the door with no knock or warning that she has arrived. Cat follows behind; she's wearing a puppy dog shirt and skinny jeans whch match her hair perfectly.

It troubles me that Jade doesn't have anything with her. "Where's the recording equipment?" I ask, irritated. "How are we going to record? Should I call Andre?"

"I didn't have a stupid song assignment," she spits, and Cat insecurley slinks along the wall, trying to go the long way around the couch so that she doesn't have to pass Jade. "I just wanted dinner and a place to hang out, without letting you think that we're friends."

This does it. I jab a finger towards the door. "Out," I command, seething with anger. "I want you out of my house, now. This... out."

Jade rolls her eyes and picks up a slice of pizza. "I'm not leaving, Vega," she reinforces. Cat darts out from behind the couch and sits on top of it, playing with a pillow propped up beside her.

"Yes, you are," I tell her, walking up to Jade confidently, my jaw set in a hostile stance. She rolls her eyes, and before I can even think, her stiff arms are around me in a cold, awkward hug.

"Thanks for inviting me," she tells me stiffly, pulling away and walking over to the couch. She sits next to Cat. "Hey, baby kitten."

I don't really have a choice. I take a slice of pizza too, and sit on the couch on the opposite side of Cat.

Jade turns on the TV and it starts to play a horror movie that I saw the trailers for somewhere. Pleased, she sits back against the couch and begins to watch, angrily munching on the pizza.

Cat shrinks back every time ambience starts to play in the background. The camera pans over to a man with fangs, and she shrieks, curling up against me and turning away from Jade.

Instinctively, I kiss her forehead as I would kiss a young child's.

Blush spreads through my cheeks; I hadn't even thought about what I was doing. Cat seems unphased, she continues to peer at the horror movie. I turn so that Jade can't see my embarrassed face. Oh, my God, I hope she didn't see that.

"It's okay, Vega," she tells me with an evil tint to her voice. "I didn't see a thing."

I blush even harder, and the scene starts to replay in my head. Me turning to Cat, her head nestled against my shoulder...

As I turn my red face back towards the screen and away from a patch of wall I was deeply intrigued in for a minute, I feel Cat's lips press against mine lovingly.

I can't think. My heart stops beating and my breath catches in my throat. It's a long kiss, and she refuses to break away until I back up, panting, and exclaim, "W-what was that?"

I know what it was. It was love, and it was right, and it felt so warm and it made me feel so good. I can't admit that.

"Whoa," Jade says, and she's smiling a huge grin, an evil one that I see so often from her. A rock forms in my stomach. "I DID see that one, Vega."


	3. It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies

***Chapter 2: It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies* **

I made Jade swear not to tell. I started to cry out of desperation; she promised. She told me she wouldn't tell a soul, that it was our secret.

So what are these stares? I've gotten here seconds ago, and more people have pointed at me than I've talked to the entire year. There are whispers, and above all, the piercing stares. They look at me like I'm an animal, like I'm wearing all the blemishes of the world on my shoulders. I know what happened, but I don't want to admit it. I walk to my Make it Shine locker confidently, head high.

I open my locker just as I feel a hand on my shoulder. It makes ice run through my spine. I turn to see who it is with an offensive stance, hostile, my jaw puffed out. It's Beck.

He doesn't say a thing, just raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth. Then he turns and leaves me alone to stand by my locker, bury my face in my hands, and cry.

* * *

Lunch is really quiet. I poke my salad with my fork and stir the toppings around. I can't eat. Cat's on the other side of the table; we haven't spoken all day. She continues to look away from me when I try to make eye contact with her.

Andre clears his throat, and everyone turns to look at him. "Tori, is there something you want to... tell us? Cat, you?" his eyes skim from person to person, and when no one says anything, he looks down at the table, ashamed. "Tha- I mean, if you wa- you don-"

I explode. "WHY is everyone staring at me? Why can't they leave me alone?"

"Check The Slap," Beck says gently. I yank out my PearPhone and press The Slap. On the homepage is a post by Jade which has been liked and disliked uncountable times, with 402 comments.

_Witnessed Tori kiss Cat last night, _it reads. _  
_

I want to strangle Jade. I want to kill her; I want to wrap my hands around her throat and cut off the air. I want to stab that smile off her face. But I don't. I just look down, ashamed, as tears well up in my eyes. "Cat kissed ME," she mutters. "She leaned in first."

"No, you kissed me first," Cat chirps, and she doesn't seem at all offended by the situation. "Then I gave you an even bigger kiss on the lips, because I love you."

Jade seems so pleased. She's rocking back and forth with a stupid, smug grin on her face. "So, kitty-Cat," she laughs, "do you love girls?"

"I love everyone!" Cat responds, suddenly and strongly.

"But do you love girls romantically?" Cat thinks for a second on this one, and she looks around, her eyes flickering from me to Andre to Robbie to Beck, then to Jade.

"I love Tori," she says brightly, and she gets up from where she's sitting to scoot in next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder. I shudder and wipe tears out of my eyes. "I'd like to date Tori, if she says yes. Will you say yes, Tori?"

I can't even think. I can only think about Jade, and how much this situation has twisted out of proportion. I glare at her, but I realize all eyes are on me, begging me to answer Cat's question. Do I even like Cat that way? It can't hurt to try, can it?

"Okay," I respond timidly, but I don't dare look up from the table. Andre lifts my chin up slightly, and his eyes are kind and bright. I continue to cry, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Look at me," he says. "You two will make a beautiful couple."

"Yeah," Robbie chimes in, and even Rex gives a slight nod. Beck smiles at me and starts to nod too. He takes my hand gently, as if to reassure me, and gives it a little squeeze. Cat kisses my cheek, and Robbie gives a feeble little clap as if to congratulate us on something. I don't know what I've gotten into, exactly, but I take Cat's hand with my empty one.

I know she'll help me know what's going on. I know she'll guide me through this. We could work. We could be a thing.

* * *

"Should we, Tori?" it's been a week and a half since I started dating Cat, and it's made me feel amazing. But there's something missing, there's an empty puzzle piece that I need to fill. It's something I've only done once, long ago, with a boy named Danny...

"I love you so much," I tell her, and Cat nods.

My parents don't even know yet, but they're gone. I've made sure they're away, and away to stay. I want to share a special moment with Cat that I'll remember for the rest of my life, a moment that I'll never forget...

Cat slips my shirt over my head softly, and I do the same to her. Her beautiful red-pink hair falls over her shoulders. I sweep her up into a hug, and she undoes my bra strap as I fumble with hers.

I don't know what I'm doing. Why am I doing this with a girl; why does it have to be Cat? Am I gay?

I've thought about that for a long time, rolling in my bed at night, sheets twisted beneath me. Cat makes me feel amazing with her kisses and the way she takes my hand to reassure me; her lips are so soft, warm and tasty. But it doesn't mean that I love all girls that way, does it? I'm still unsure, but my fingers are confident as they glide over Cat's breasts softly, provoking a soft moan.

She pulls my bra off me finally, and turns to the shower. She fumbles with the knobs, and the water begins to drip out of the shower head. The steam slowly begins to chug out of the top, moistening the room.

Cat takes of the remainder of her clothes, and I follow. She's so pretty; so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have her here; I'm so luck to have her be mine.

She slips into the shower. I take a deep breath. I've been told so many times by so many people to make sure that you're ready. "Make sure it's the person you want to be with forever," my Mom says.

I don't want to be with Cat forever. We both know that. But I want to be with Cat for now, I want to love her to the extent that love goes. I want to be a good girlfriend.

* * *

Jade comes up to me in the hallway with an angry face. I have to bite back a smile at seeing her so worked up; she almost never gets like this. She pulls me into the janitor's closet. "Be NICE to Cat," she hisses, and spit flies into my face. I wipe my cheeks off.

"Okay," I laugh. "I might ask the same of you?"

"Cat told me you two were having sex," Jade spits, and she drops her voice. "Listen. Cat gets confused my BREAKFAST, for God's sake. Do NOT hurt that child."

"Why is it suddenly your business what Cat and I are doing?" I shoot back defensively. "Why did she even tell you? Listen, Jade, Cat is MY girlfriend. Stop trying to make this your problem." I shove her away.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, Vega. But listen," she warns. "You may not be able to knock her up, but every time you do that with her, it means something BIG." She walks out defiantly and slams the door in my face.


End file.
